Friday 13th Tubbie
Friday 13th Tubbie is a infected teletubbie who, when was younger, died drowned, and Noo Noo found his body and decided to test an infected custard in him, resulting in that psychopathic zombie. You are NOT '''allowed to make any fan-game or edit him. '''Appearance He is a white teletubbie, who wears a black shirt with a dark beige top, he also wears black pants and shoes, and his body is covered with the blood of his victims. Nobody knows what his face looks like, he wears a hockey mask to cover his deformed face. Behavior He is the threat in Teletubby Forests, Near to Dipsy Lake. He does not care about the custards and he hides in the woods waiting for someone to show up. He is slow, can not run, he chases the player teleporting in places that the player appears, he also chases groups of players. He does not lose the interest of his victims until he has managed to kill them. If the player is very slow or very fast, he will still chase the player, and, if he can catch his victims, the death will be brutal. It is impossible to fool him, but if you can get something related to his mother, he will be paralyzed and the player will take the time to hide him. In Survival Mode On Survival Mode, he is a Boss, he has four different attacks, but all are in short range, the attack with the machete takes HP's 45 from the player. His punches takes 10 HP from the player. His kicks take 15 HP and when he gets very close to the player he strangles the player to death. Backstory When he was young, he lived with his mother in a house near a river. One day a group of young men kidnapped him and threw him into the river and drowned him. On a beautiful night, the same group of young people who threw him into the river, came to camp, and they started to hear noises and screams, when they left to their huts the same boy was back, he had grown up and was already an adult, so the drowned young boy killed the group and took revenge on them. Trivia * He was, obviously, based on Jason Voorhees; * The reason it was created is because today is Friday the 13th; * He actually would not be white but rather dark beige color; * He machete is the same as Brute Tubbies; ** But is bloodless. * No one really knows what his face is like; * He is a teletubbie that has several variations; * Friday the 13th Tubbie along with other characters, are participating in a horror story created by me; ** The story is Abandoned (A Tubbie Story). * The body of Friday the 13th Tubbie has been remodeled, now it is larger, more muscular and with more blood stains; ** Not only the body, his face has also been modified. Category:Male Category:Paulotheplayer OC's Category:Infected